Dois Tempos
by Abyssus Zero
Summary: Inglaterra, China, Itália do Sul e, por consequência, também sua parte Norte. Raios de luzes; o transpassar destas resultam em situações um tanto inesperadas, para aqueles que achavam terem visto de tudo... Desencadeado por EUA e a sua estranha máquina.
1. Cap01: Conexão Interrompida

Dois Tempos

Casais: GerIta, USUK, Rochu, Spamano.

Essa história foi terminada em janeiro, mas isso não significa que a atualização dela será tão rápida *desvia dos tomates*

* * *

Cap01: Conexão Interrompida

(Narrado em terceira pessoa)

Início de ano. Apesar disso, a sala onde se realizavam as reuniões entre as nações, literalmente falando, eram preenchidas de diversos tipos de tons de vozes.

Janeiro. Os chefes, daquelas representações de países, provavelmente estariam a desfrutar as poucas férias que teriam; de forma a poderem esquecer das adversidades por fora de seus pequenos mundos; embora não pudessem se dar ao luxo de tal, quando a realidade conhecida parecia prestes a ruir a qualquer momento.

Itália tentava, como podia, acompanhar as problemáticas ali discutidas. Mas estava difícil. O de cabelos castanho claro estava febril e pálido, causado pela Crise, deixando-o em um estado, no mínimo, deprimente. Romano suspirou. Por quê aquele inútil viera então, se estava mesmo tão mal? Não quereria admitir, mas estava preocupado com o seu irmão menor; porém tinha que permanecer firme onde estava, até ele teve de comparecer!

- Você podia ter ficado em casa, irmão idiota - sussurrou ao menos.

- H-Haha, não é nada - replicou, mas sua cabeça parecia-lhe girar.

Era estranho. Geralmente Veneziano adoraria ter uma desculpa para faltar as reuniões, o que teria-o motivado?

Basicamente, não eram apenas as Itálias com interesse na reunião: Alemanha (que vez ou outra recaia o olhar no italiano do norte), Inglaterra (nada surpreendente), China... até França! (que parara pelo menos temporariamente de assediar um loiro menor ao seu lado...)

A atenção era tanta que a maioria levou um susto (ou, no caso de Inglaterra e Romano, xingaram), quando de repente, pela porta dupla de entrada/saída, oito humanos, vestidos de azul, traziam uma máquina, que com apenas uma rápida olhada, poderia-se supor ser complicada.

- Please a moment! - EUA aparecera após algum tempo ausente, da melhor forma que conseguia fazer: Aos gritos e com uma gargalhada que majoritariamente era considerada irritante.

Mais suspiros como o do italiano mais velho ali fizeram-se presentes, mas a atual potência aparentemente não se incomodou.

- America-san, acho que não seja uma boa hora - ainda tentou argumentar um embaraçado Japão.

- Bobagem, não há hora melhor!

EUA piscou cúmplice, e o japonês não pode deixar de pensar que aquilo com certeza era a cara dele.

- Juntando a tecnologia presente em meu país aos cientistas japoneses conseguimos achar a solução para todos os nossos problemas!

- E o que isso faz? - contestou Inglaterra sarcasticamente - Mais hambúrgueres para a sua lanchonete horrorosa?

- Ah! Lá vem você de novo! Por quê não aceita logo de uma vez que as minhas idéias são tão brilhantes quanto eu?

- Você não é nem um pouco brilhante, é por isso!

- Logo quando estávamos indo tão bem-aru...

- Pelo menos durante 10 minutos _inteiros_-da - comentou Russia com o seu típico sorriso falso.

- Ei, o Japão também participou então pode ser uma coisa boa-aru!

- Pode ser... mas como o Japão raramente dá opinião a algo, é possível que ele só tenha sido arrastado... - intrometeu-se Suíça, mas não fora ouvido pelo barulho da discussão.

Itália do Norte tinha pequenas lágrimas no canto dos olhos, sua cabeça doendo horrores pelo barulho em excesso.

- Ei, seus bastardos! Façam menos barulho! - o irmão tentava ajudá-lo.

- Vocês ouviram - percebeu o mesmo o alemão, falando com um semblante sério enquanto França apartava a briga (já com sua expressão costumeira) - Todos quietos até Estados Unidos terminar de explicar sua idéia.

Ele disse isso, mas... Também não tinha expectativa a respeito. Mesmo com a presença de Japão... (tinha a mesma teoria de Suíça, embora não o tivesse escutado)

- Como eu dizia - Estados Unidos limpou a garganta – eu estava dizendo que achei a solução para os nossos problemas.

O rapaz se direcionou a grande máquina que já havia sido arrumada pelos técnicos.

- Apresento as senhoras e senhores... a Máquina do Tempo! Sim, aquela mesma que se encontra em alguns dos meus filmes, em carne e osso! Bem, "carne e osso" não é possível, mas vocês entenderam-me! HAHAHAHA~

Silêncio...

- I-Isso não é perigoso? - disse uma figura meio transparente.

- Não sei quem falou isso, mas levantou uma boa questão - disse Suíça.

- Realmente, ainda são necessários mais testes. - admitiu Japão.

- Ei, vocês não estão vendo o lado bom! - reclamou o estadunidense.

- E qual seria? - perguntou Suíça, a representação que nunca comprou DVDs para não gastar dinheiro.

- Ora, simplesmente não vamos precisar ter tido essa reunião, em primeiro lugar. Ao "Test-Drive"! - e começou a mexer loucamente na Máquina, como os especialistas de seu país "amigo" haviam ensinado.

"Um país melhor..." essas palavras se perderam na mente do italiano, que tentava por a visão em foco, sentindo perder os sentidos...

- America-san! - manifestou-se o asiático - É perigoso testar a Máquina aqui!

Tarde demais. Raios que partiram da Máquina iluminaram o ambiente, fazendo todos ficarem as cegas por minutos...

E foram ouvidos gritos. Por três partes diferentes.

- Aiyaa!

Uma batida foi ouvida, posteriormente, e quando a luz voltou a ser a ambiente... China socava o Inglaterra, que estranhamente não reagia; Itália do Sul encontrava-se inconsciente em sua mesa e, segundos depois, Itália do Norte começou a gritar em agonia, segurando a cabeça fortemente com as mãos.

- Mas o que pensa que está fazendo, China? - gritou EUA enquanto se colocava em defesa de Inglaterra. Rússia segurou o chinês pelos ombros.

- Maldito Império Britânico! - amaldiçoava-o socando e chutando o ar.

- Romano! - Espanha sacudia, preocupado, a nação que não respondia - têm algum médico para países aqui perto?

- Calma, Itália, onde dói? - Alemanha perguntou-lhe nervoso.

- Eles... Eu... n-não... - foi o que conseguira articular. Abriu as pálpebras forçadamente, tentando fitar o amigo, que encontrou um brilho que era raro de se ver. Estavam tristes... Mas não apenas de dor física, melancólicos. Aqueles olhos passavam outra impressão do italiano, e ele não os achara estranhos... Como se só o tivesse percebido no momento, mas estivera sempre ali...

A reunião foi cancelada devido ao Acontecimento. Inglaterra, China, Itália do Sul e Itália do Norte, ficaram aos cuidados de respectivamente: EUA, Rússia, Espanha e Alemanha.

A situação não parava por ai. Eles tinham uma Crise a resolver, e com isso muito trabalho. Não estava na agenda de ninguém ficar cuidando de uma nação fora de si.

As coisas não podiam ficar dessa forma por muito tempo... Por esse motivo, e um ainda pior.

* * *

A história está acontecendo em janeiro desse ano (2012), só para ficar claro. Foi a minha primeira long e fanfic de Hetalia, então por isso não têm o Gilbert, Roderich ou os Nórdicos, eu só tinha um conhecimento "melhorzinho" dos personagens principais, me entendam! q  
Enfim, aproveitem! (achoq)


	2. Cap02: Repercussão

Dois Tempos

Cap02: Repercussão

Notas: Narrado em terceira pessoa, não se espantem muito, mas eu dei um grande salto no tempo o3o' Eu ainda irei voltar para explicar o que aconteceu com o povo que será sob POVs, é, confuso '-' Os caras estão fazendo coisas meio fora da personalidade, sei.

Dois meses se passaram após o ocorrido. E faltavam-se menos do que algumas horas para o início de uma nova reunião que seria realizada pelas nações.

Inglaterra não estava à vista aonde quer que fosse deixando o estadunidense a beira da aflição. Até que quando literalmente corria pelas ruas londrinas uma ligação salvadora se fez presente.

Era Canadá. Já fazia certo tempo que o outro norte-americano o havia ajudando com relação as "escapadas" do Inglaterra.

Sim, escapadas... Justo o britânico, sempre tão pontual e "certinho"... Agora tinha que ser arrastado, literalmente, para cumprir seu papel! Claro, não tinha nada contra se divertir, mas era o Inglaterra! E ele estava em plena crise européia!

Por fim, anotou o endereço dito verbalmente pelo canadense e se dirigiu a um local com um barulho quase que ensurdecedor... Um show de rock?

O ambiente era totalmente fechado, a quadra de uma escola. Vários estudantes gritavam pelas figuras que tocavam os instrumentos agitadamente.

- Oh my god... - soltou EUA, ao reconhecer o cantor. A música parecia estar em seus últimos momentos.

_Se você está indo tão longe para chamar meu amor de bruxaria..._

"Essa música é sobre feitiçaria? Era bem típico dele... Ah, não! Não! Tenho que tirar logo ele dali" - pensou EUA convicto (ou achou que pensou, pois ele poderia muito bem ter dito e não escutado a própria voz)

E por meio de esbarrões e encontrões Alfred enfim chegou abaixo do palco quando...

- Obrigado! - agradeceu o ex-império britânico. Ele não estava vestido de seu traje habitual, usava uma blusa de pólo negra acompanhada de uma calça jeans e tênis de tonalidade semelhante. Vê-lo dessa forma tão perto desconcertou a ex-colônia por alguns poucos segundos; não o suficiente para impedir seu "aliado" de anunciar o que quer que fosse.

- Com licença, mas estamos com pressa! - e agarrou Inglaterra com um braço enquanto segurava o microfone.

- Ei! Solte-me! - protestou o menor enfurecido, sendo colocado pelo outro em seu ombro.

- _See you later! _- e se pôs a correr uma vez mais, dessa vez da platéia enfurecida, e porque ainda tinha esperança de conseguir um avião para os Estados Unidos sem ter que esperar muito.

Pelo que parecia... Não era apenas ele que se encontrava atrasado.

Ao chegar ao corredor, que daria para a mesma sala da reunião meses atrás, avistou uma figura de azul que ele reconheceu como a parte norte da Itália, ele estava parado frente a porta, com as mãos nos joelhos afim de tomar fôlego.

- Finalmente... Consegui... - o ouviu resmungar.

- Hello Italy, não vai entrar...? - perguntou o norte-americano animadamente.

- Sim... Só mais um pouco... - respondeu o menor com um sorriso cansado

- Deixa eu adivinhar... Muito trabalho?

- Sim! E você procurava pelo Inglaterra~!

- As notícias correm rápido não? – suspirou tristonho.

- Eu não dou trabalho a ninguém, você que têm Hambúrgueres no lugar do cérebro e não me deixa em paz! - EUA já o havia posto de volta ao chão.

- Você parece um adolescente mimado falando! Onde está o verdadeiro Inglaterra, seu alienígena? - e a ex-colônia começou a sacudir sua ex-metrópole.

- Não briguem! - falou em desespero o italiano.

Até que a porta dupla foi aberta violentamente pelo lado de dentro, jogando os três países ao chão.

- Que barulho é esse...! - exclamou Alemanha irritado.

- É esse cara! – Inglaterra apontava acusadoramente para o outro loiro – Ele me seqüestrou...!

- Você não ia vir e os heróis têm que fazer as pessoas cumprirem seus papéis! - rebatia EUA.

- Vee~! Alemanha! Alemanha! Me ajuda a encontrar meus óculos! Meu superior vai brigar comigo~! - Itália disse choroso.

Seria outra longa tarde de complicações... Sobre o que aconteceu com Inglaterra e as Itálias será visto mais adiante.

Depois de mais uma reunião sem soluções satisfatórias, Japão faz uma visita ao China, que estava sendo mantido preso em um quarto da casa de Rússia, devido aos seus constantes "ataques" de fúria (como estava tendo naquele momento...)

- Malditos europeus! Droga de EUA! Morra Japão! – o asiático estremeceu levemente ao ser mencionado pelo irmão de continente.

- Já descobriu o porquê de ele estar assim, da? - perguntou Rússia como se estivessem tendo uma conversa sobre algo casual, não do outro asiático preso com grossas cordas em uma cadeira.

- Eu apresentaria os resultados hoje mesmo, mas EUA-san e Inglaterra-san...

- Eles são muito animados, da! - concluiu Rússia - Pode me contar?

-... Pensarei no caso – respondeu vagamente o japonês.

- Ou seja, você não vai falar nada~

- Exatamente.

- Malditooos!

* * *

Notas: Eu tava pensando... Sobre aquela parte do início, no show de rock, eu acho que coloquei a reação dos Estados Unidos meio exagerada *cora* eu não tinha lido ainda muita fic então eu não sabia como imaginar o Arthur com outra roupa além da militar *agora a cara fica roxa* Reviews? ._.


	3. Cap03: Itália e seus óculos?

Dois Tempos

Cap03: Itália e seus óculos...?

(Narrado pelo Alemanha)

Três semanas após o "ocorrido" com a máquina do Japão e EUA. Duas semanas desde que Itália voltara para o seu lar. Estava preocupado, mas não pude visitá-lo devido a quantidade de trabalho... E creio que não era apenas eu. França também (afinal, apesar daquele "jeito" dele, ele se considera como um irmão mais velho...) e Japão estava tentando descobrir o que aconteceu com o Romano, e com os outros dois.

Eu falhei como aliado... e amigo. Eu não protegi o irmão dele. Agora, ele tenta como pode segurar sua nação _sozinho_.

Ao final de meu expediente naquele dia, decidi visitá-lo (antes que chegassem mais compromissos).

Soube pelo França que ele estava na biblioteca... Realmente, se ele tivesse sido tão aplicado naquela época como estava sendo agora... Pergunto-me se o resultado da Segunda Guerra Mundial teria sido diferente.

Andei a passos Argos e rápidos pelos corredores da biblioteca. Falei com uma funcionária se o tinha visto.

- Ah... Fala de um rapaz sorridente que usa óculos?

- Óculos? – estranhei o que dissera a moça - Ah, não. Deve ser outra pessoa.

- Ora, mas o senhor não procura Feliciano Vargas? – disse que sim. Em meio a humanos, nós, nações, utilizamos outro nome para nos misturarmos, o nosso próprio.

- Ele está a cinco estantes a frente, à direita.

- Obrigado...

Não estava muito confiante... Mas segui a indicação da moça. E como dito, meu amigo/aliado encontrava-se alguns metros acima de mim.

- Ei, Itália - o chamei com o meu tom autoritário de sempre. Isso era algo que eu não conseguia evitar ou suavizar, mesmo se tratando dele. Uma vez eu até tentei... Mas terminou com um Itália a cinco metros de distância de mim por uma semana inteira.

- Alemanhaaa~ - Mas que idiota! O que ele tinha na cabeça quando resolveu se soltar da escada!?

Tentei segurá-lo, mas com a velocidade que ele vinha acabamos por desabar no chão.

- Veee~ Obrigado Alemanha! Você me salvou. – ele falava aquilo esboçado seu típico sorriso bobo.

Eu não admitiria ao meu diário, nem sob tortura de outros países! Mas... Aquele sorriso estranhamente me desorientou.

Acho que fora pela última visão que eu tive dele: Triste, cheio de dores... Desesperado pelo irmão, que provavelmente ainda não acordara... (Pois, se estivesse, provavelmente já teria aparecido para tentar me bater...).

Algo mais prolongou meu desconcerto: a funcionária tinha razão! O italiano agora tinha as íris protegidas por duas lentes transparentes; seus olhos me encararam confusos; O tom castanho não tinha mais aquela energia sombria, na verdade, transmitia um brilho alegre e, se possível para ele, mais _infantil._

- Estou feliz em te ver, sentia sua falta!

- Itália...? - esse italiano... Sempre se expressando tão facilmente... – Ei! Não mude assunto. O que achou que estava fazendo quando pulou da escada? Foi perigoso!

- Hehe! Mas eu sabia que você ia me pegar!

"Continua o mesmo descuidado" sentenciei.

Limpei a garganta. Percebi que já fazia algum tempo que estávamos naquela situação comprometedora: Itália em cima de mim, obviamente nossos corpos estavam bem próximos, e sua face estava tão perto da minha que dava para sentir seu refrescante hálito de... Menta? Não deveria ser pasta? De tanto o italiano mencionar "pasta" em suas conversas que me levei a crer que era só aquilo que ele comia (por exceção de onigiris e wurst, incentivados por mim e Japão).

"Será que terei de pedir para ele sair?" pensei embaraçado. Por sorte, Itália lembrou-se de que fato o fizera vir ali e apanhou o livro que caiu ao meu lado.

- E-Eu... - me adiantei, antes que perdesse a chance – V-Você têm mais alguma coisa para fazer agora...?

- Nada~ só ia pegar esse livro emprestado.

- Então... Que tal jantar comigo? - arrisquei.

- Eu vou! - exclamou o italiano, para depois inclinar a cabeça confuso. - Jantar...?

- Faz pouco tempo que terminei meu expediente - informei.

-É mesmo? - soltou o italiano surpreso - Ah... Então é por isso que estou me sentindo tonto... Opa!

- Já que aceitou... Eu te levo – declarei, sem pedir permissão, e fiz como nos velhos tempos: o coloquei em um de meus ombros, e andei com ele em direção a porta de entrada/saída. A moça de antes nos observava assustada, mas não me importei, tão pouco Itália.

- Grazie! - agradeceu o italiano que esvaziava seu nono prato de "pasta" – Eu te pago outro dia, Alemanha!

"Com certeza não" pensei dando um suspiro longo em seguida. Estando sem comer nada desde o almoço somado a sua falta de habilidade em "ler a atmosfera", meu amigo/aliado não percebeu que comer nove pratos caríssimos de pasta na conta de outra pessoa seria falta de educação. Claro... Parte da culpa era minha por dar tal liberdade ao italiano.

Aproveitei a oportunidade (Itália tirara os óculos para limpá-los) para satisfazer a minha curiosidade.

- Ei... Quando começou a usá-los?

- Hã? Ah, isso aqui? - ele levantou o acessório para frente do rosto - Foi um pouco depois de eu sair da sua casa...

Eu recebi um flash de recordações: minha decisão de trazer Itália para minha casa. A semana em que eu apenas pude assistir um Itália descaracterizado, dizendo coisas desconexas. Estava claro que ele ficara com algum efeito colateral pelo repentino "coma" de seu irmão. O dia em que fui levar o seu café da manhã e ele não estava mais lá...

A verdade era que eu queria acreditar que ele era Itália, assim como Rússia e Japão queriam acreditar que aquele China agressivo era o verdadeiro China e EUA, ao seu modo, naquele Inglaterra que voltou a ter seu jeito Imperialista.

Porém, no fundo, todos sabiam que faltava alguma coisa.

Quem mais percebia a ausência com certeza era Espanha, aliás. Perdera totalmente o contato com a pessoa com quem se importava...

- ... manha? Alemanha? – chamava "Itália".

- Sinto muito... o que você estava dizendo? – massageei a testa.

- Eu havia dito que não estava conseguindo enxergar o que tinha nos documentos~ aí, eu falei com EUA e ele me deu esses – apontou para o acessório que já se encontrava em seu rosto.

- e você nunca percebeu isso antes?

Ele mudou de posição, desconfortável.

- Bem... Eu nunca lia de verdade os documentos, geralmente eu pedia para que algum de meus subordinados o fizesse.

"Como eu não soube disso antes?" me assustei com a minha própria ignorância.

- Acho que... Fui negligente com meu país – confessou dando um sorriso sem graça que me partia o coração -, se eu tivesse me empenhado mais... Talvez minha população não estivesse sofrendo muito... Romano não teria tanto trabalho...

Itália baixou a cabeça e começou a soluçar. Minha mente só conseguiu processar o que eu fizera com o término da execução do ato.

- Não é bem assim - eu disse, e estiquei-me afim que o alcançasse o suficiente para dar um beijo em sua testa.

O gesto surpreendeu tanto Itália quanto o público (clientes do restaurante próximo a nós), e a mim mesmo.

Mascarei meu embaraço e vergonha com um tom autoritário.

- Um verdadeiro soldado não fica se lamentando por se empenhar pouco - comecei - ele, quando se dá conta disso, começa a fazer várias flexões, correr pelas quadras, bosques, ruas! Um verdadeiro soldado não cai quando o seu povo está sem esperança! Ele, de frente a todos, reprometerá sobre a atuação de seu papel, mesmo que ninguém acredite! Um verdadeiro soldado não chora quando acha ou _têm certeza_ que está dando trabalho a sua família! Cresça e a orgulhe, pois ela sempre lhe ajudará!

- Alemanha... - Itália falou com a voz emocionada.

- Ludwig - tossi, o constrangimento estava vindo a tona, esquentando as minhas bochechas – vamos, Feliciano.

- Sim! - ele recomeçou a chorar, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto.

Eu estendi a minha mão e ele a agarrou. Saímos do estabelecimento ao som de muitos aplausos.

Mesmo que ele fosse apenas uma parte... Uma parte de seus sentimentos... Ainda assim era Feliciano. E isso me daria mais motivação para a sua "chegada".

* * *

Faz um tempinho (muito) que eu não atualizo aqui né? Enfim, não tenho desculpas... só que fiquei enrolando, enrolando, enrolando e é isso, meio que está sendo difícil para mim ter de postar uma história antiga, seilá, penso que não está tão bom como pensava na época, acho que já deve ter acontecido com mais alguém, como eu já comecei a postar eu tenho que terminar né? O que farão meus leitores anônimos lindos sem a continuação? (isso é o que espero haha) Se você se importa com o estado de espírito alheio, mande um review para essa escritora que pode escrever melhor com a sua ajuda. (também pode ser anônimo se quizer) *-*


End file.
